


Charlie Weasley's Last Pull

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Comeplay, Developing Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley's romantic life is hopeless, or so he's started to think. But an encounter at his former lovers' engagement party may just prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Weasley's Last Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenskye](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edenskye).



> I do not own or claim to own anything Harry Potter and make no profit off this fanfiction.
> 
> Written for charlieficathon. Much love and adoration to lorcalon for the beta work and to Carrie for the help along the way.

These things always managed to make him bitter. Not so much because he couldn't be happy for them; if anyone deserved to find happiness, it was Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and all-around pretty decent bloke. Oliver wasn't bad, either, by any means. No, Charlie could appreciate that whatever they had found in each other worked spectacularly for them, and that was really all that mattered. But after the large number of similar engagement parties he'd been invited to, between family and friends, over the past few years, while he was nearing thirty-five and was lucky to find a bloke who'd hang around for breakfast the next morning? Well, that did sting a bit. And, there was something singularly depressing about watching two of his own former lovers come together with each other.

Hence, the Firewhisky.

Whether due to a fantastic stroke of luck or his mood showing plainly on his face - which wouldn't have surprised him in the least, no matter how hard he tried to plaster on a grin - Charlie had been mostly left alone throughout the evening. He'd said his obligatory congratulations to the happy couple within moments of arriving, and he'd at least meant it, despite his bad disposition. But the draw of the bar had been too much for him to hang around the two doe-eyed men while they hung all over each other. Perhaps, if Charlie had been a bit less sour about his own romantic life, he'd not have judged his two friends quite so harshly, given they _were_ all here to celebrate two more people finding love. Instead, he threw on the brightest smile he could manage and made a bee-line for the first open bar stool he could spot.

After he'd sat down, Charlie had decided to simply skip the middle-man in all of the drinking he intended to do and bought himself an entire bottle of Ogden's. Saved everyone a bit of time and fuss, that, since he wouldn't have to continually wave over the bartender and wait for his glass to be filled. Of course, Charlie had enough sense not to sit around in public swigging Firewhisky straight from the bottle, tempting as it might be. It was simply much more convenient to be able to top-off his own drink at his own pace, and top-off he did. Quite often.

"You know, there are stronger drinks that could accomplish that a bit faster."

Charlie looked up at the vaguely familiar voice and watched as a young man who looked about Harry's age claimed the empty stool to his right. He could have only been an inch or two shorter than Charlie, if he didn't actually match him in height, with a solid build that looked as though he did his fair share of manual labour without the aid of magic. It took a few moments longer than it likely should have for Charlie to draw his eyes away from the man's body in favour of his face, but after draining at least half the bottle of Ogden's, that was to be expected. Rather than the annoyed expression Charlie was expecting when he locked eyes with his new companion, he was greeted by a toothy grin that was at once amused and, he dared to think, _approving_.

Suddenly remembering he had been spoken to, Charlie looked away to blink at his freshly filled tumbler. He gave a small shake of his head in an attempt to focus his thoughts, studiously ignoring the way the man beside him continued to watch him.

"Accomplish what?"

A familiar feeling of warmth washed over Charlie when his question was answered with a laugh; not the huff of a disbelieving one, but the low rumble of someone seriously amused.

"Most people, when they're celebrating, don't hide out, alone, at the bar, and work their way through an entire bottle of Firewhisky while scowling at it." The man turned on his stool until he was facing Charlie, resting his elbow on the bar and propping his head up on his hand. "So, the logical assumption is you're trying harder to drown something than you are to have fun."

It was Charlie's turn to laugh, although he couldn't deny that his was markedly more bitter than the other man's had been. "That obvious, is it?"

"A bit." Another knowing smile. "Care to talk about it?"

"Why?" Charlie didn't mean for his voice to have such an accusing edge, but once it was out, it was hard to take it back. "You can't really want to listen to me whinge on about my problems."

The man rolled his shoulders in a shrug as he turned away from Charlie to face the bar. It probably shouldn't have felt as much like a loss as it did, but at least the other man didn't get up and walk away. Instead, he curled his hand around the ale he'd been holding when he came over and took a long draw from the bottle before he spoke.

"You look like you need someone to listen more than you do another drink, is all..." The way the man's voice trailed off seemed suggestive to Charlie, and he found himself reminded of the late-night conversations he'd had in darkened pubs back in Romania, where what the men _didn't_ say was usually as important as what they did.

Charlie quickly pushed those thoughts away and shifted to face the other man. "It's just a bit of self-pity, really. Nothing to burden other people with," he said, as casually as he could manage. He still found himself cringing internally at how flat the admission sounded to him, but his companion seemed at least understanding as he nodded.

"We've met before, haven't we?" The other man's lip quirked at the question, and Charlie felt the faint heat of a blush beginning to creep into his cheeks. "It's just that... well, you look a bit familiar."

"Yeah, we've met," he acknowledged with a small nod. "About a month ago; Harry's birthday party at the Leaky. My name's Neville."

Charlie frowned to himself as he looked away. "Sorry, I just-"

"It's all right. I don't think I'm that memorable, myself." Charlie opened his mouth to protest, ready to blame the amount of Firewhisky he'd drank for why he hadn't been able to recognize Neville sooner, but the playful grin on Neville's face stopped him. Shaking his head, he chuckled, surprised when an answering grin began to pull at his mouth.

"I'd say you're plenty memorable," Charlie murmured, a bit louder than he'd intended. His cheeks reddened further when Neville answered his words with another deep laugh, returning to that comfortable position he'd adopted after sitting down, with his head propped in his hand.

"Well, flattery will get you _everywhere_ , Charlie Weasley."

|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|

"Are you sure you're steady enough to Apparate?" Neville's tone was full of amusement, and he looked at Charlie with one eyebrow raised and a smile pulling up one corner of his mouth. "You did have quite a bit to drink."

Charlie had to bite back his initial response, since it wasn't exactly true and there was no need to be snippy in the face of a bit of good-natured teasing. Neville _had_ matched him drink for drink for a while toward the end, but comparing ale to shots of Ogden's, well... Charlie was definitely the worse for wear between the two of them, even if he did have a high tolerance for strong liquor. He wasn't exactly smashed, or even close to it, in fact, but he was still a fair distance from sober.

"Maybe you should come home with me," Charlie suggested, unable to keep the suggestive note out of his voice. "Just to be sure I make it in all right." Neville considered him for a moment before he moved, stepping closer to Charlie until only a few inches remained between them.

"Is that the only reason you want me to come along?" Neville asked in a low murmur. One of his hands reached up to tuck beneath Charlie's chin, guiding him forward as he leaned his own face in closer. "I had hoped," he continued, with his lips hovering only a hair's breadth away from Charlie's, "you would want a bit more than that." Before Charlie could think of a response, Neville closed the last of the distance between them.

The kiss was gentle at first, until Charlie's hands settled on Neville's waist and pulled him closer. Neville hummed, low in his throat, and pushed Charlie back against the wall of the pub's entryway as his lips pressed more firmly against Charlie's. They parted after a moment, and Charlie leaned in to claim another kiss, only to have Neville stop him short.

"We need to go."

It took Charlie a moment to make full sense of the comment. Darting a glance at the bar out of the corner of his eye, he realised that the bartender was hovering behind it and watching the two of them, drumming his fingers on the bar top impatiently. Charlie nodded, more to himself than anyone else, and offered his hand to Neville as he drew his wand, waiting for Neville to grasp his hand before Apparating them both away.

He'd no sooner got his feet under him again than Charlie found himself pinned between the hard lines of Neville's body and the wall of his sitting room. Neville's mouth closed over his own as his hands settled on Neville's waist to pull him tighter to him. The small movement pressed their clothed erections together, and Charlie's lips parted beneath Neville's with a soft groan. Before he was able to deepen their kiss himself, Neville's tongue slipped into his mouth to taste him, and Charlie gripped Neville tighter as he attempted to take control of the kiss for himself. Rather than give in to Charlie, however, Neville grasped both of Charlie's wrists and pushed his hands away from his waist to pin them firmly to the wall.

Charlie made a noise of protest in the back of his throat, fighting only half-heartedly against Neville's hold until Neville rolled his hips forward to grind their erections together again. Breaking the kiss at the same time, Neville dipped his head to brush his lips along Charlie's jaw, drawing a quiet groan from his parted lips. Charlie melted back against the wall, bucking his hips against Neville's in a steady rhythm as Neville's mouth explored his throat. When the other man's teeth scraped against spot where his neck met his shoulder, Charlie shivered and tilted his head to one side in offering.

"Bedroom," Charlie murmured, his voice rough with arousal. Neville nipped at his shoulder before he pulled back, ignoring Charlie's suggestion in favour of moving to the other side of his neck to bite the opposite shoulder, before kissing his way back up toward Charlie's jaw. " _Please_ ," Charlie breathed, the word giving way to a sharp gasp as Neville's mouth found the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Neville released Charlie's wrists as he took a small step back, breathing heavily and watching Charlie with darkened eyes. "Lead the way."

Charlie led Neville through his flat into the bedroom, feeling the other man's eyes on him as they walked. He turned toward Neville when they stepped into his room, but his attempt to pull the other man to him was thwarted when Neville backed him up against the bed and pushed him down onto it, climbing over him and sitting astride his waist. Opening his mouth to protest, more out of surprise at not being the more aggressive of the two of them than out of any real desire for Neville to stop, Charlie only managed an encouraging moan as Neville's lips claimed his again.

Demanding hands slipped beneath Charlie's shirt, pushing the fabric up slowly over his chest until Neville was forced to break away from the kiss to remove the shirt. Neville dipped his head as the garment pooled on the floor beside the bed, and began marking a trail downward along Charlie's throat with a series of kisses and gentle bites. His hands roamed over the expanse of the other man's chest, mapping out every inch of flesh with his fingertips.

Neville shifted over Charlie, sliding himself farther down to allow his lips to begin exploring Charlie's chest, his own eyes falling closed in pleasure. Sucking one nipple into his mouth, Neville teased the nub with his tongue until it stiffened beneath his ministrations and drew a soft groan from Charlie's lips. He shifted to repeat the teasing on the other side, before he moved his lips to trace the coloured line of a tattoo that wrapped around Charlie's chest from his back. Neville's tongue darted out to follow the curve of a clawed foot where it circled a nipple, peeking a glance up at Charlie and pausing.

Charlie's chest rose and fell beneath him in a deep, if somewhat ragged rhythm, and his eyes had fallen closed during the moments Neville had spent exploring the newly exposed flesh of his chest. Sitting up, Neville looked down at him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, half convinced that he was mistaken until Charlie remained in place without so much as a protesting whine. Neville cracked a smile, then, letting out a quiet laugh as he shook his head.

" _You_ are very lucky that you're cute," Neville murmured, as he carefully extracted himself from on top of the sleeping man. He hovered beside the bed for a moment, gazing down at Charlie's sleeping face while his smile turned down into a small frown of disappointment. Leaning down, he pressed another kiss to Charlie's lips before straightening with a sigh.

|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|

Charlie cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted it as the ray of sunlight that had worked its way between the curtains on his window made the room _too bright_. Wrenching one of the pillows from beneath his head, Charlie pressed it over his face as he reached for the bedside stand and groped blindly for his wand, knocking several things to the floor in the process. When he failed to find it, however, he groaned and pushed himself upright. He kept the pillow over his eyes to keep the light at bay, stumbling across the room toward the window and wrenching the curtains closed. Satisfied that his bedroom would be sufficiently darkened, Charlie lowered the pillow and glanced towards his bed, and his already foul mood soured further.

Neville wasn't there.

There was a distinct slump to Charlie's shoulders as he made his way back over to the bed. Despite the steady thrum of pain in his head, he replayed the events of the previous evening over in his mind and frowned, dropping himself back onto the mattress. Charlie's recollection stopped within moments of the two of them falling into his bed together; from there, his memories became hazy and unclear before he drew a blank entirely. Groaning, Charlie placed his hands over his face, grinding the heels of his palms against his eyes to rid them of the last traces of sleep.

When he dropped them back to his sides, his fingers brushed against fabric and his brow furrowed. Pushing himself up into a sitting position again, Charlie realised for the first time that he was still wearing the trousers he'd had on the night before and cursed. He stood, aiming a kick at his bed frame on his way into the loo and scowling to himself as he filled in the blank spaces in his memory. If his trousers were still on, then it was clear enough that he and Neville hadn't gotten any farther than the things that he could remember.

That knowledge made the fact that Neville hadn't stayed the night both understandable and more depressing for Charlie. He glared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment before wrenching open the cabinet above the sink, in search of a hangover potion. Finding the shelves frustratingly bare, he slammed the cabinet closed and winced as the loud _bang_ it made reminded him of the painful thrumming of his head.

Stalking back out into the bedroom after he relieved himself, a piece of parchment on the floor beside the night-stand caught his attention. He remembered touching paper in his attempts to locate his wand, and realised it must have been brushed off the table during his blind groping. Charlie crossed the room to pluck it up, unable to remember laying any papers there himself, and blinked for a moment at the unfamiliar scrawl across the parchment.

>   
>  _Charlie,_   
> 

>   
>  _I wanted to leave you a potion for the hangover I'm sure you'll have, but it looks like you don't drink like that regularly, because you had nothing on hand. (Hope that you don't mind, but I looked for you)._   
> 

>   
>  _So I popped home and got you this. It's not as good as a Sober-Up would have been, but it should take the edge off the pounding in your head. I'd recommend adding it to tea, rather than take it straight..._   
> 

>   
>  _Consider it my way of saying last night didn't put me off, and that I'd like to see you again._   
> 

>   
>  _Owl if you're interested._   
> 

>   
>  _-Neville_   
> 

Charlie dropped himself onto the edge of his bed with the note still in hand. After the third time he read through it, he set the parchment aside and looked around the bedside stand for whatever Neville could have been referring to. He frowned when there was nothing on the table and realised he must have knocked it off when he was grasping for his wand. It took him several moments of looking about before he located the unfamiliar bottle, rolled partly beneath his bed, bearing a hand-written label in Neville's scrawl.

' _Headache relief_ '

He pulled the cork on the bottle and sniffed at it curiously, unable to smell more than a faint earthy scent. Shrugging, Charlie pressed it to his lips and tipped his head back without a second thought. A bitter liquid filled his mouth, and as he pulled the bottle away and righted himself, Charlie swallowed with considerable effort, his face scrunching in disgust. The steady thrumming of his head began to ease after a moment, though, and he grudgingly set the still half-full bottle on the bedside table after wedging the stopper back in place. Vile tasting or not, Charlie wasn't about to waste... whatever it was, so long as it worked.

Dropping himself back onto the mattress, Charlie stared up at the ceiling as the pain in his head continued to slowly fade, leaving him with only the unsteady feeling in his stomach. Neville's last lines from the note looped through Charlie's mind, and he felt an unfamiliar sensation of hope, that perhaps his romantic life was not as dismal as he'd been convinced the previous night. It was certainly disappointing that Neville hadn't stayed the night, despite Charlie's inability to remain conscious longer than five minutes after arriving in his flat. But he had been driven not only to leave a note behind, but to go home _and then return_ , just to offer Charlie something to relieve the pain he was sure would plague him once he awoke.

Charlie's mouth pulled up into a grin as he considered a second night with Neville; one consisting of much less drinking and much more time in bed. Neville had felt good, pressed against him, and given the way he'd managed to pin Charlie in place so easily sent a shiver rippling down Charlie's spine. He'd had plenty of aggressive lovers before - Charlie had a talent for finding men who were as eager to ravage as they were to be ravaged - but none that had wanted, or been able, to take control the way Neville had. Even when he bottomed, Charlie was always the one in control, and he'd always assumed that was simply the way it was with his personality. But with Neville...

He shook his head and pushed himself upright again, pushing away the memory of Neville's lips pressed against him with that demanding force. He'd had too much Firewhisky, and just hadn't been able to counter Neville's eagerness in his usual way; something which would easily be remedied the next time he brought Neville back to his place. With that thought in mind, Charlie made his way out into his sitting room to locate a quill and parchment to write a letter to Neville, studiously ignoring the faint niggling sensation in the back of his mind that perhaps the alcohol hadn't been to blame.

|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|

"Hope I haven't kept you waiting," Neville said by way of greeting, as he came up behind Charlie. After Neville had sent back a reply with Charlie's owl, suggesting they meet for a drink at the Three Broomsticks later in the evening, Charlie had immediately agreed. When he'd arrived at the pub only thirty minutes before the time they'd agreed on, he'd claimed a booth in the back to afford them some kind of privacy, and spent the better part of an hour checking the time as he waited. "One of the plants was being quite stubborn about its pruning and it really couldn't wait."

Looking up at him, Charlie offered Neville a smile and shook his head, waving a hand vaguely at the seat opposite him.

"It's all right. You had at least another twenty minutes before I began to think you'd stood me up."

Neville grinned at that, sliding himself into the booth, across from Charlie, and folding his arms on the table between them.

"How's your head?"

"Not bad, thanks to you; though, I've got to ask, what _was_ that vile stuff you left me?" Neville's grin widened as he let out a brief, deep laugh. Charlie frowned at Neville's obvious amusement and settled back against the back of the booth, aiming a half-hearted glare at the other man. "What?"

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"About what?"

"Did you drink it straight?" Neville asked, barely managing to wrangle his expression into a much calmer one, the quirk of his lips giving away his amusement as he spoke. Charlie opened his mouth to respond before he let out a quiet 'oh' of understanding and fell silent. "I thought so," Neville said, unable to keep the hint of a laugh out of his tone. "There's a reason you should drink that with tea. It masks the taste a bit more. I'm amazed it didn't make you sick, taking it straight like that."

Charlie took the opportunity to flash a playful grin at Neville, spreading his hands out in a nonchalant gesture. "I've got a strong stomach, I guess." Both men chuckled at that, and Neville gave a small, amused shake of his head as they settled into a comfortable silence.

"How about those drinks?" Neville suggested after a moment.

"Yes," Charlie agreed with a nod. He moved to slide out of the booth, but Neville stopped him, reaching across the table to place a hand on his shoulder.

"On me." Before Charlie could reply, Neville slipped out of his seat and strode towards the bar, looking back at Charlie over his shoulder to ask, "Is Butterbeer all right?"

"Sure," Charlie answered, twisting around to watch Neville go, and taking advantage of the opportunity to look Neville over as though it were the first time. When Neville leaned against the bar to wait for their drinks, Charlie's gaze wandered to his arse, flicking upwards again just as Neville turned back towards him, with two bottles of Butterbeer in his hands. Charlie flashed him an appreciative smile as he accepted the offered bottle from Neville as he back into his seat.

They settled into easy conversation as they sipped at their drinks, both skillfully avoiding the topic of the previous evening. Charlie listened while Neville talked about preparing the Hogwarts greenhouses for the upcoming term, and gave a humorous recount of his fight with the stubborn plant he'd been warring with before joining Charlie at the pub. By the time he had finished, both of their Butterbeers had been drained, the bottles pushed aside as the two of them leaned forward against the table, closing some of the distance between them as they continued to talk.

"Are you staying for good, then?" Neville asked as Charlie wound down a story about the last dragon he'd worked with before he left Romania two months prior. "Or is this just a short vacation?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze towards his empty Butterbeer bottle and beginning to spin it in small circles on the tabletop. "I haven't decided, actually. I'll be around for at least another month, but after that, I don't know, yet."

Neville reached out to stop Charlie's nervous fidgeting by laying a hand over his. Charlie's eyes flicked from Neville's hand over his to the other man's face, and he felt a faint heat rising in his cheeks at the expression on Neville's face. "While you're here, at least," Neville said, drawing his hand away with a hint of reluctance, "I'd like to get to know you more."

A smile twisted up the corner of Charlie's mouth as he gave a small nod. "You know, I'm still a bit surprised you wanted to see me again after what happened last night."

Neville returned the smile as he settled back against his side of the booth. "I figured that wasn't your usual behaviour, and, clearly, I'm interested in you, so a second chance seemed reasonable." Charlie chuckled and shook his head, dropping his attention to the table again.

"You were right when you assumed I don't normally drink that much," Charlie admitted. "I'm sorry that happened, Neville." Neville made a sound of amusement, and Charlie's gaze flicked up to his face at the sound.

"If you're really that concerned about it, you could always make it up to me." The glint of desire that crossed Neville's features sent a thrill through Charlie. His mind drifted back to the previous night, and the blush in his cheeks began to deepen as he remembered Neville's demanding mouth pressed to his. Shaking off his thoughts quickly, Charlie attempted to push back his reaction as he leaned forward, meeting Neville's eyes.

"And how would I do that?" he asked, internally wincing at the already breathy quality to his voice. Neville's expression took on a predatory edge, and Charlie unconsciously licked his lips, his breath catching in anticipation as the other man leaned in to mimic his posture, leaving only a few inches between them.

"Would you like to go back to your place?" Neville asked quietly.

|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|

Charlie Apparated them directly into the bedroom of his flat, and was rewarded by a toothy smile from Neville. Pulling Neville flush against him, Charlie leaned in to claim his lips, wrapping one arm around Neville's waist as the other hand came to rest on his cheek. He let out a low moan as Neville tangled a hand in his spiked hair and deepened the kiss for a moment. Both of them breathing heavily, they separated, and Neville's hand dropped to Charlie's shoulders, giving him a light push. Charlie smiled as he dropped down onto the bed in response. Neville brought his knees up onto the mattress on either side of Charlie, positioning himself in his lap as he leaned in for another short kiss.

" _Merlin_ , Neville," Charlie breathed as Neville's lips moved along his jaw. Neville only hummed and continued to work his way down towards Charlie's shoulder, occasionally interrupting the rough brush of his lips against Charlie's flesh to nip at his throat. Charlie brought his hands up to the collar of Neville's shirt, slipping the buttons free of the fabric before pushing the shirt back off Neville's shoulders.

Neville smiled as he pulled back, grasping the lower hem of Charlie's shirt and tugging it upwards. Charlie allowed Neville to remove his shirt, bringing his hands to Neville's bare chest as the garment was tossed aside. He only had a moment to trace the faint lines of muscle in Neville's chest before he found himself pressed back against the mattress, with Neville leaning over him, pinning his hands to the bed.

Dipping his head, Neville brushed his lips against the dragon's foot that circled one of Charlie's nipples as he'd done the night before. His eyes fell closed as he traced the lines of ink until they disappeared around to Charlie's back. Charlie smiled as Neville straightened over him.

"Have a thing for tattoos, do you?" he teased, gasping as Neville moved to grind their erections together through the fabric of their trousers.

"What do you think?" Neville murmured as he leaned down to nip at Charlie's throat, repeating the movement and drawing a quiet groan from him. Neville buried his face against Charlie's neck as his breathing grew heavy, continuing to move in a steady rhythm. A low moan slipped from his lips when Charlie began pressing his hips up to rut against him, and Neville tightened his hold on Charlie's wrists.

Neville moved his lips to Charlie's jaw, following its line until it met his ear and pausing to nip the sensitive flesh there. "Do you have a preference...?" he asked, his voice already rough and sending a small shiver through Charlie. It took Charlie a moment to clear his mind well enough to understand, finally giving a small shake of his head. " _Good_ ," Neville purred in his ear, starting to slide his hands down over Charlie's forearms. "Keep your arms like this for me."

He didn't wait for Charlie to agree before he drew his hands away entirely, confident enough that Charlie would obey the small order - and Charlie had recognized it as such - to not need a reply. Charlie drew in an unsteady breath as Neville's hands moved over his abdomen, pausing to trace his tattoo again, before continuing down towards his trousers. Holding his arms above his head where Neville had left them, Charlie lifted his hips after Neville opened the fastenings of his trousers, allowing him to pull them, and his pants, down with one swift tug. Neville climbed off him, then, allowing Charlie to kick out of them while he removed the last of his own clothing.

Charlie moved his arms as Neville climbed over him again, bringing one hand up to fist in Neville's hair and pull him in for a kiss. He made a noise of protest when Neville grasped his wrists and pinned them to the bed once again, but didn't attempt to pull them free. Grinding his hips upwards, Charlie groaned as his erection pressed against Neville's without the barrier of their clothes between them. Neville broke away from the kiss with a groan and released one of Charlie's wrists to slip his hand between their bodies and close his fingers around Charlie's cock.

" _Fuck_ , Neville," Charlie breathed, tipping his head back as Neville's hand teased along his length. Above him, Neville chuckled and firmed his grip, drawing a moan from Charlie's lips.

"Can you stay put, this time?" Neville asked after a moment. His voice was rough and breathless, and as Charlie met his gaze, a shiver rippled through him at the heat in his eyes. Swiping his tongue across his lips, Charlie nodded.

Neville moved his hand from Charlie's other wrist to straighten over him, reaching one arm behind himself as he murmured a lubrication charm. Charlie's breath hitched as Neville let out a low groan, the small movements of his arm and the bucking of his hips evidence enough of what he was doing. Leaning his head back, Neville worked his fingers inside himself, smiling when Charlie began to buck up against him. He cast a cleaning charm over his fingers as he removed them and reached down to grip the base of Charlie's cock.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he asked as he guided Charlie's cock to his entrance.

" _Yes_ ," Charlie breathed, pressing his hips up, only to have Neville lift himself away from him with a chuckle. "Fuck, _please_ , Neville!"

Steadying Charlie's cock, Neville positioned himself over him and slid down with a sharp gasp. He seated himself flush against Charlie's hips and stilled, closing his eyes as he took a ragged breath. After a moment, he gave a testing rock of his hips and groaned, the sound echoed by Charlie beneath him as he began to build a slow rhythm to his movements.

"Move with me, Charlie," Neville murmured as he leaned down over Charlie. The instruction was answered by Charlie rocking his hips to grind into Neville, and Neville pressed his arse back into Charlie. "Oh, Merlin," Neville groaned when Charlie's cock brushed against his prostate. He moved one hand to curl loosely around Charlie's throat and was rewarded with an answering moan from Charlie. " _Fuck me_."

Neville gave a small squeeze of his hand to emphasise his words, making no move to stop Charlie as he moved his arms to grab hold of Neville's hips. Charlie's eyes drifted closed as Neville restricted his airway for a few moments, urging him on with the sharp snap of his hips instead as he thrust up into Neville. Dropping his head to bury his face against Charlie's neck, Neville muttered encouragements as Charlie pulled him down into each thrust.

The hand on Charlie's throat tightened and released in its own rhythm, holding tight enough that Charlie could only draw a shallow breath one moment, and then releasing the next and allowing him to suck in a lungful of air. When Neville drew his hand away, Charlie's flesh still tingled where it had been, and he made a sound of disappointment. Neville straightened over him again, lifting himself off Charlie to drop back down onto his shaft with a moan. Charlie's head dropped back as his hands curled around Neville's hips, thrusting up to meet his movements.

Neville brought one hand to his own cock and began stroking it in time with the rocking of his hips as he worked himself on Charlie's cock. Charlie shuddered beneath him after a moment and pressed his fingers into Neville's hips, just as Neville came over him. Arching upwards, Charlie groaned as Neville spilled over his abdomen, the sound melding into a low, predatory growl as he watched Neville swipe two fingers through his come and bring them to his lips.

" _Fuck_ ," Charlie breathed, snapping his hips to pound up into Neville while he watched him twining his tongue around his fingers to lick them clean. Neville flashed him a smirk as he ran his other hand over Charlie's stomach, smearing his come into his flesh before leaning down to bring their lips together. Charlie's lips parted beneath Neville's, and Neville's tongue delved into his mouth. Several drops of Neville's come were tipped onto Charlie's tongue, and he immediately sucked at Neville's tongue as he savoured the taste.

Neville's hands came down to catch Charlie's wrists, pushing his arms over his head. He swallowed Charlie's sound of protest as he deepened their kiss, and began working his arse back onto Charlie's shaft. Holding Charlie's wrists with one hand, Neville balanced himself on his left hand as his right found its way to Charlie's throat again. Charlie tipped his head back to offer his neck for Neville, letting out another groan as Neville broke the kiss and pressed his hand against Charlie's airway.

Charlie's release washed over him without warning as he struggled to draw in a full breath, his hands fisting around handfuls of the sheets beneath them as he came. His back arched up, and a moment later, Neville's hand eased off and he sucked in a lungful of air. A shudder passed through him as he began to come down from his orgasm, earning a soft chuckle from Neville. Climbing off of him, Neville cast a wandless cleaning charm over both of them before he dropped himself onto the bed beside Charlie and curled against his side, still breathing heavily.

"You all right?" Neville asked after a moment, his voice soft and taking on a tired edge as he watched Charlie.

Turning his head, Charlie smiled and brought one hand to cup Neville's cheek, drawing him in for a lingering kiss. "That was bloody brilliant," he murmured against Neville's lips when they pulled apart. Neville hummed his agreement and laid his head against Charlie's shoulder as he let his eyes fall closed.

|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|

Charlie pressed his cheek against the pillow beneath his head, struggling against the feeling of wakefulness that was coming over him. He frowned and reached one arm across the bed for Neville and opened his eyes with a sigh when he found himself alone beneath the sheets. Rolling onto his back, Charlie brought his arms up to press the heels of his palms against his eyes, working away the last traces of sleep.

The bedroom was still dark, and Charlie splayed his arms across the bed while he focussed on the ceiling above him. Neville hadn't seemed to be in any hurry to leave when they'd fallen asleep together, and the warmth on the other side of the bed implied he hadn't been gone for too long. Charlie frowned as he started to push himself up into a sitting position, feeling the familiar sense of disappointment creeping over him at Neville's absence.

"Hey..." Charlie's head snapped towards the doorway to the bathroom and he blinked once in the darkness. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Neville asked as he stepped towards the bed. He wasn't wearing anything, and he cocked his head to the side at Charlie's stunned expression. "Is something wrong, Charlie?"

"Wha- _no_ ," Charlie answered quickly, shaking his head and allowing his gaze to travel over Neville for a moment. "No, I just... woke up and you weren't here. I thought maybe you'd left."

Neville's mouth quirked and he climbed onto Charlie's side of the bed, straddling his waist. "And why would I leave? Did _you_ mean for this to be a one-night thing?" Despite his easy expression, Neville's tone was serious as he asked, and Charlie brought his hands up to rest on Neville's arse.

"Definitely not."

"Good." Neville hummed and dipped his head to kiss Charlie, sliding his hands from his shoulders to trail his fingers down over Charlie's chest. Charlie gasped softly as Neville's hand slipped beneath the sheets pooled around his waist, his lips parting and allowing Neville's tongue to delve into his mouth. Ghosting his fingers along Charlie's cock as it began to harden, Neville crushed his mouth to Charlie's, drawing a moan from him.

"Get on your hands and knees," Neville ordered when he broke away from the kiss at last.

A shiver worked its way along Charlie's spine at the breathless quality of Neville's voice, and he nodded, waiting for Neville to shift off of him before he moved. Shifting down a bit farther on the bed, Charlie pulled himself up onto his knees and brought his hands down to the bed, facing towards the headboard. Neville's hands settled on his arse, and Charlie sucked in a sharp breath as Neville parted his cheeks.

Charlie's eyes drifted closed with a low groan at the first swipe of Neville's tongue over his hole, and he pressed himself back towards Neville. He received a low chuckle from Neville in response, and Neville's hands tightened on Charlie's arse as he circled the puckered ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. Flattening his tongue over Charlie's entrance, Neville gave him several solid licks before pointing his tongue and wiggling it inside him.

" _Fuck_ ," Charlie breathed, dropping his head as Neville gently stretched him with his tongue. He let out a disappointed whine when Neville withdrew to tease him, flicking his tongue over his hole before pushing into Charlie again. Neville worked his tongue inside Charlie for a moment longer until his muscles relaxed further. Drawing back again, he replaced his tongue with a finger, murmuring a lubrication charm before sliding the digit into Charlie and quickly adding a second.

Neville curled his fingers in search of Charlie's prostate and was rewarded with a low moan when he brushed against it. "Right there?" he asked as he mimicked the motion that had brought his fingers into contact with the bundle of nerves.

Charlie pressed back onto his hand, humming an 'mmhm' as Neville worked his fingers in and out of him in a small rocking motion.

"More..." Charlie turned to look at Neville over his shoulder, swiping his tongue across his lower lip. "Please."

Biting back a groan, Neville gave a small nod before he turned his gaze to Charlie's arse as he pressed his ring finger in beside his middle and index. Charlie sucked in a sharp breath as his body resisted the intrusion at first. The small twinges of pain gave way to a steady thrum of pleasure as Neville worked his fingers in and out of his arse. Neville began to twist his hand as the muscles of Charlie's entrance relaxed, stretching him as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Letting out a low moan, Charlie rocked himself back onto Neville's hand.

Neville's breath caught in his throat as he watched Charlie moving with him. "Do you want more?" he asked in a whisper.

"Oh, Merlin, _yes_ ," Charlie murmured. His voice was breathless, and his eyes drifted closed as Neville nudged a fourth finger against his hole the next time he pushed into him. Charlie's face scrunched briefly in pain as his muscles fought against the stretch. Neville pushed until his fingers were buried in Charlie to the last knuckle, stilling his hand for a moment while Charlie adjusted. After a few ragged breaths, Charlie shifted his hips, sliding himself slightly off Neville's fingers, only to push back onto them again, encouraging Neville to move his hand.

Neville bit his lip as he began to rock his fingers in Charlie's arse, holding back a moan as he coaxed the muscles to relax with the small movements. As the resistance of Charlie's body lessened, Neville drew his fingers out to the tips and pushed them back in, in a slow and steady rhythm. He felt Charlie start to tremble when he twisted his hand, repeating the twisting motion with each thrust of his fingers into Charlie as he worked to stretch him.

Charlie shifted to fold his arms on the bed, lowering his torso to the mattress, muffling a moan of pleasure against his arm. He made a soft, pained sound as Neville tucked his thumb beneath the other four fingers and pushed into him again. Despite the sound, Charlie pushed himself back into the shallow thrusts of Neville's hand.

" _Merlin_ , Charlie," Neville breathed in an awed tone. Reaching his free hand around Charlie, Neville brushed the tips of his fingers against Charlie's rigid cock and was unable to bite back a moan as he traced its length. "Can you take more?" he asked, the words coming out rough with his arousal. "Can you take it all?"

As he asked, Neville closed his hand around the base of Charlie's cock. "I don't know," Charlie groaned, bucking into Neville's hand. Neville's fingers inside him moved, skimming across his prostate and causing him to suck in a breath. " _Try_."

"You want to try?" Neville repeated, and received a nod from Charlie. " _Fuck_." Neville whispered another lubrication charm as he moved his hand, curling his fingers slowly to close into a fist. He pressed his hand forward into Charlie, pushing in to the widest point of his hand and pausing as Charlie hissed a breath through his teeth.

Neville turned his hand in half circles, easing the stretch of Charlie's hole as he continued to press steadily against the ring of muscle. Charlie squeezed his eyes closed and panted for breath as he tried to relax and ease the fight against Neville's hand entering him. After several moments of Neville pushing forward, the resistance gave way, and Neville's hand slid into Charlie to his wrist.

Charlie's face was buried in his arms, and he tangled his hands in the sheets as he took a ragged breath. His erection in Neville's hand never flagged, and he moaned as Neville stroked his length. When he moved to buck his hips in search of more contact, Neville's knuckle grazed his prostate and he shivered.

"How's it feel?" Neville asked softly, leaning in and brushing his lips against the small of Charlie's back. Charlie let out an unsteady breath.

" _Good_." Groaning, Neville rocked his hand in a small movement. Charlie gasped, clenching his hands around the duvet until his knuckles whitened. "Don't stop," he whispered, his voice hitching slightly at the end.

Neville muttered a curse under his breath and worked his hand inside Charlie, moving it in shallow thrusts until the soft, pained sounds that occasionally slipped from Charlie's lips gave way to a steady keening sound of pleasure.

"That's it," Neville murmured, watching as Charlie began to rock his body with the movements of his hands, alternating between bucking into one hand and pushing back onto the other. Leaning over Charlie again, Neville pressed his lips against the dragon tattoo that covered his back, mapping out the design with his lips as he continued to pump his fist into Charlie's arse. Charlie trembled beneath him, his breath coming in shallow pants as Neville worked him, the hand on his cock flying along his length.

"You look so good like this," Neville purred. Following the lines of ink to Charlie's spine, Neville's lips parted, allowing his tongue to slip out to trace over the small bumps of his vertebrae through his skin. "Do you want to come like this?"

"No..."

Neville hesitated, stilling the movement of both his hands as he sat back onto his heels. "No?" he asked, his voice still strained with arousal.

Twisting around to catch Neville's eye, Charlie whispered, "Fuck me." He watched Neville's eyes drift closed for a moment as he groaned, and let out a whine as Neville's hand dropped from his cock. Neville drew his hand slowly out of Charlie's arse and cast a wandless cleaning charm over it before he moved, rising up on his knees behind Charlie as he gripped the base of his cock. Charlie licked his lips in anticipation and pushed his arse back in invitation, rising back up on his arms, as Neville teased the head of his cock against his loosened hole.

Charlie tipped his head back with a moan as Neville pressed himself forward and pushed the full length of his cock inside him. Neville's fingers tangled in his hair, keeping his head pulled back as he rolled his hips, grinding into Charlie.

" _Oh!_ " A fresh shiver rippled along Charlie's spine as Neville's cock angled into his prostate, and Neville's other hand settled on his hip.

"Touch yourself for me," Neville ordered breathlessly, beginning to thrust into Charlie. Supporting himself on one arm, Charlie slid the other down to fist his cock. He kept the pace of his hand over his length slow while Neville fucked him, holding himself on the edge of orgasm for several moments before he let out a strangled moan.

Neville leaned down over him to growl in Charlie's ear as he snapped his hips, pushing deeper into him. "That's it, Charlie," he murmured, turning his face to nuzzle Charlie's neck and humming his approval as Charlie trembled. Reaching beneath him, Neville swatted Charlie's hand away from his cock to grip it himself. "Come for me."

Charlie bucked into Neville's hand a few times before he tumbled over the edge, tensing beneath Neville with a soft cry. The hand in his hair released him, and Charlie's head drooped as he shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, drawing in a hissing breath when Neville's hand, still slicked with his own come, curled around his throat.

"Do you want me to come inside you?" Neville's voice was tight as he struggled to hold back his own release.

" _Fuck_ ," Charlie breathed. " _Yes!_ " Rocking himself back onto Neville's cock, Charlie clenched his hands in the bedding, fighting to keep his arms from giving out as he fucked himself on Neville's cock. His movements were rewarded by a deep growl from Neville, and the hand around his throat clenched, restricting his airway as Neville began to piston his hips and drive himself roughly into Charlie's arse.

Neville ground out Charlie's name against his neck as he came, stilling with his pelvis flush to Charlie's arse. He dropped his hand to curl around Charlie's waist, holding himself against him as Charlie sucked in a deep lungful of air. A soft sound that could have been a whine rumbled in Charlie's throat as his arms finally gave way and his torso leaned down against the mattress. Chuckling, Neville pulled back from him with a hint of reluctance, dropping himself onto his side beside Charlie.

Charlie turned towards Neville and melded himself against his chest, shivering as Neville murmured a cleaning and healing charm over him. "That was... _fuck_ , Neville..."

"I hope that's a good reaction?" Neville teased, chuckling again when Charlie nodded and buried his face against his shoulder. Neville hummed and wrapped a possessive arm around Charlie's waist. "I think I'll have to keep you."

Charlie's mouth twitched into a smile as he shifted closer, tucking his head against Neville's shoulder. He made a quiet noise of agreement as his eyes began to droop closed and felt Neville's arm tighten around him.

|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|

Groaning, Charlie started to turn his face into his pillow as the ray of sunlight slanting across his eyes coaxed him awake. He stilled when he felt muscle and flesh beneath his cheek rather than the soft fabric of his pillowcase, and moved one hand to trace upwards along Neville's side.

"Good morning," Neville chuckled. Charlie's eyes cracked open and he grinned as he rolled onto his back, pulling at Neville's arm. Returning Charlie's grin with one of his own, Neville moved with him onto his side, leaning over Charlie. He dipped his head to claim Charlie's mouth in a leisurely kiss, humming against his lips as Charlie's hand threaded into his hair.

"I could get used to waking up to that," Neville murmured as they pulled apart.

Charlie pulled Neville down for another kiss before he allowed himself to settle back against the mattress, tracing the faint lines of muscle in Neville's bicep with his fingertips. "I hope you mean that..." Glancing at Neville's face, Charlie relaxed as he took in his expression.

"I spent a month trying to figure out how to catch your attention, Charlie Weasley," Neville murmured, catching Charlie's hands in his. Pulling them above Charlie's head, Neville pinned his arms to the bed as he shifted to straddle Charlie, leaning down over him to brush his lips against Charlie's jaw. "A few one-offs _are not_ going to be nearly enough for me."

Charlie's breath hitched as Neville's lips found the sensitive spot behind his ear, and he arched up into him with a soft moan. The sound melded into a disappointed sound as Neville laughed and moved off of him just as quickly as he'd moved on, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing.

"As much as I'd love to have another go, I think breakfast is in order, first, don't you?" Despite Charlie's groan, Neville only smirked as Charlie stayed in the same position and adopted a frown. Neville leaned over him long enough to press a brief kiss to his lips before he straightened and plucked up his trousers from the floor.

"I promise to make the wait up to you after we eat," Neville said with an impish grin as he fastened his trousers and made his way towards the bedroom door. He paused in the doorway, waiting for Charlie to draw his gaze away from his arse before he added, " _If_ you're a good boy and stay right there while I cook."

Charlie pressed his head back into the mattress with a groan as Neville stepped out of the room. Unable to help himself, he shifted to stretch out in his position, keeping his gaze riveted on the open door as he settled in to wait.

Perhaps his romantic life wasn't as hopeless as he'd begun to think.


End file.
